


Let the bough break, let it come down crashing

by haughtkhakis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis
Summary: “I want to spend my life with you,” she promises quietly. They aren’t ready for that next big step, not even close, but she knows in her heart of hearts that Nicole is it for her. Tears pool in her eyes, and she silently curses herself for getting so emotional.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Let the bough break, let it come down crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles. (The song came on shuffle and that was that.

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_  
_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_  
_'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_  
_I'll unfold before you_  
_What I've strung together_  
_The very first words_  
_Of a lifelong love letter_

Nicole was exhausted. Between long shifts on the beat and fly-by-night Earp emergencies, she was drained and more than ready to make the most out of her time off. She was going to sleep her days away and not leave the house until work demanded her attention again. A little time with Waverly would be the cherry on top, but Wynonna was in an uncharacteristically vulnerable place since Doc ran off, which meant Waverly hadn’t strayed too far from her side. 

Which was fine. Sisters looked out for each other. Being the last in the know? That was fine too. Whatever antics her girlfriend and her sister got up to would eventually find it’s way back to her. It. Was. Fine.

Nicole laid out on the couch with a content sigh, snuggly tucked under a throw blanket with Calamity Jane contently purring on her chest. She was beginning to doze off, the television softly playing in the background, when a key in the lock at the door startles her making her jump displacing a less than pleased Calamity, who hops off and scampers away. 

“Hey,” Waverly greets, stepping into the living room.

“Hi,” Nicole whispers as she sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, lowering her legs to make room for Waverly to sit and tossing the blanket over somewhere towards the end of the couch. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect,” Waverly soothes, leaning down to brush a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before settling into her side. “Promise,” she adds when Nicole shoots her a doubtful glance.

Reaching for Waverly’s hand, Nicole interlocks their fingers and squeezes gently. “You’d tell me if something was wrong though, right?” She doesn’t mean to sound so skeptical but Waverly’s been stuck to Wynonna’s side like glue, so something must have happened if she’s here now. 

“Of course, sweetie.” Waverly gives her a look of confusion but doesn’t say more.

“Okay,” Nicole says softly. 

“What were you watching?” 

Nicole stares at her with a frown for a second too long, making Waverly repeat herself. “Oh, not sure. I hit play on whatever, I more or less just wanted some background noise to nap to.”

Waverly hums her response and rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent, and freeing her hand to rest it on Nicole’s thigh. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Nicole reaches across to the newly replaced coffee table, snagging the tiny remote and bringing the menu up.

“In the mood for anything in particular?”

“Not really. I’m fine with whatever.”

They go back and forth and through several movie genres before settling on a Netflix original. 

“If you hate it, we can watch Great British Bake Off. You can entertain me with your terrible British accent,” Nicole teases with a loose shrug. 

“Hahaha,” Waverly sticks her tongue out with an eye roll. “I’ve gotten much better at it, I’ll have you know.” 

“Sure you have.”

She pinches Nicole’s side and snuggles deeper into the redhead’s warmth. 

“Comfortable?” Nicole asks dropping a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

“Very,” Waverly answers happily. 

They both pay attention as the first few minutes of the movie starts. Well, Nicole tries to anyway. But it’s really, really hard to focus when a soft, warm hand is stroking upwards over the thin material of the sweatpants she’s wearing. Her breath hitches and that’s all the cue Waverly needs to press harder against her side.

“You wanna watch something else?” She asks, swallowing thickly as Waverly’s hand moves a little higher and strokes a little harder.

“This is fine,” Waverly answers, voice thick with want as she shifts to look at her. Nicole shivers as her eyes lock on to Waverly’s darkening hazel ones.

“Are you staying the night?” Nicole blurts out, the fog in her brain heavy making it hard to think but she needs to make sure this is more than a fuck and run.

Waverly tilts her head to the side with a cute little pout. “I was planning to, yeah, is that okay?”

Nicole nods. “Just making sure.” 

Waverly knits her brows together, her eyes searching Nicole’s face, the ticking on the clock seemingly louder than usual as the second’s pass. 

“Move,” Waverly’s instructs suddenly, nodding her head towards the end of the couch. “Stretch out that way and then lean back against me.” She coaxes Nicole to move then backs up until she’s leaning against the opposite end, her back against the cushions for comfort as she waits for Nicole to get the hint. 

When it finally clicks, Nicole shoots her a shy smile and twists around so her long legs are out in front of her and inches backward until she’s sitting between Waverly’s thighs, her back against the brunette’s front.

Waverly slides her arms around Nicole’s waist, hugging her close as she shimmies into a better position. “Mmm, that’s better.”

“Good.” Nicole murmurs resting her hands on top of Waverly’s around her middle. She focuses back on the movie, resting her head on Waverly’s chest. She tries her best to pay attention to the women on the screen; something about wine and break-ups? But Waverly is letting her fingers run over the patch of skin above the waistband of her sweats, where her shirt has ridden up slightly. 

Her fingertips start to draw out patterns and shapes, even words. Nicole chuckles, murmuring a soft ‘I love you, too’ when Waverly spells it out on her skin; little heart shape and all. Her hands grow bolder though and she starts to run them up the length of Nicole’s torso, pushing her shirt up as she goes. Roaming over a toned stomach and then up to cup her breasts.

Nicole exhales sharply and lets out a shaky breath. “Whatcha doing?” She whispers feeling Waverly’s hand’s palm at her roughly. She arches into the touch and lets out a throaty moan when fingers pinch at her nipples. 

She tries to bat persistent hands away, but Waverly tightens her thighs and keeps her in place. She lets her hand’s fall slack as the brunette cups her breast harder and lets her thumbs brush against hardening buds. “Fuck,” Nicole hisses out between her teeth. Her hands grip strong thighs, she cries out when a finger and thumb pull a little too roughly. 

“Sorry. Too much?” Waverly asks, soothing away the pain with a softer caress. 

“No, it was good,” Nicole says and follows it with a whimper when Waverly takes her hands away for a second to push her shirt further up and out of the way. “Good,” she resumes her ministrations and Nicole doesn’t have to look to know there’s a smirk on her face.

She feels Waverly press hot kisses to her neck and her hips twitch when deft fingers become more determined. She runs the palms of her hands up and down Waverly’s legs and groans, arching her back and pressing harder against Waverly when soft lips find a sensitive spot. 

She turns her attention away from the television to look at Waverly and tries to turn around, but Waverly smiles at her so prettily and shakes her head. She sucks a pretty purple bruise into her skin—one that Nicole will most definitely have to cover-up—and pushes her away slightly, just enough to grab her bunched up shirt and drag it over her head. She drops a kiss to Nicole’s shoulder, glancing down the length of her body and licks her lips as Nicole’s abs contract. 

“Eyes on the screen,” Waverly tells her and slides a hand further south making Nicole jerk at the touch. A strangled moan leaves the redhead’s throat and her hands grasp Waverly tighter as she tries to keep her hips from shooting off the couch. 

“Waves,” Nicole whimpers, looking down to where Waverly’s hand disappears. She exhales shakily as Waverly cups between her legs, fingers running through her folds before circling her clit and pressing down. The brunette’s lips find her neck again and this time her teeth nip hard before her tongue soothes any pain. 

Nicole moans, eyes fixed on the movements of Waverly’s hand; her hips roll and start a slow grind in search of more friction. Waverly groans and closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as Nicole’s grinding sends a shiver through her body. 

Waverly runs a teasing finger to Nicole’s entrance and laughs softly into Nicole’s ear when the taller woman whines and her nail’s dig harder into her thigh. 

“You’re teasing,” Nicole gasps as Waverly pushes in briefly before trailing her finger back towards an achingly sensitive bud. 

“You love it,” Waverly says hotly into her ear before Nicole’s hips grind down more fervently, making her gasp and rock her hips in the limited space between their bodies. 

She’s rewarded with a surprised gasp when she sinks two fingers deep into delicious heat. “Okay?” she checks but Nicole only nods and rocks upwards again. She latches onto Nicole’s neck and trails her teeth across delicate skin doing her best to ignore the pounding ache between her legs. 

Nicole’s hand covers hers overtop of the material of her sweats, moving with Waverly as her thrusting starts to speed up. She brings her other hand up to pull the brunette down into a heated kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth. She breaks their kiss breathing unevenly and tries again to turn around but Waverly licks her lips and shakes her head.

“Just relax, Nicky. Let me make you feel good.” She nips at Nicole’s bottom lip before she bites down gently, soothing the sting away with her tongue.

Nicole’s groan fills the room when Waverly’s fingers push back inside, and their hips move together. Nicole’s hand tangles into wavy hair, tugging hard when Waverly’s thumb brushes over her clit and her talented fingers set a steady pace in search of the spot that will make her start to see stars.

“That’s it, baby.” Waverly murmurs, pulling Nicole’s earlobe between her teeth, curling her fingers just so making Nicole’s hips jerk as she starts to tremble and a second later she’s clenching hard around strong fingers, digging her nails into Waverly’s thighs hard enough to leave marks as she rides out her orgasm. 

Breathless, Nicole collapses against Waverly with a heave. Once her aftershocks subside, she feels Waverly slide her hand out from underneath her sweats—wiping her fingers covertly—and twists around to pin her girlfriend in place.

She brushes tendrils of hair behind Waverly’s ear and inches down slightly, bending her legs up so she can lie more comfortably. She rests her head against Waverly’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, smiling as it begins to slow. They lay in comfortable silence for a few moments before Nicole raises her head to look intently into Waverly’s eyes.

“I love that you’re here, but are you sure everything’s alright?” It’s not that she believes Waverly has some ulterior motive for the pop-up; it’s just that Nicole had mentioned having some free time and Waverly had seemed unfazed, preferring to chase after Wynonna rather than spend a few lazy days with her. “Is Wynonna alright?”

Waverly leans forward, pecking the corner of her lips tenderly before cupping her cheeks and pulling her forward, falling back onto the cushions. “She’s fine, sweetie. Nothing’s wrong. Really. I wanted to spend time with you is all, if the offer still stands, that is.”

“You know it does,” Nicole says, nudging Waverly’s nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss.

Waverly sighs and runs her thumbs along Nicole’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I sorta brushed you off the other day—”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she says firmly. “You’re...you’re important to me,” she pulls Nicole down to bury her face in her neck, mumbling the rest of her words into pale skin. “The most important and I...I haven’t been acting like it.” She pauses for a long moment, Nicole thinks that’s the end of it. 

But the floodgates have opened and an outpouring of honesty comes rushing out. 

“I’ve always had Gus, but even still I felt so alone and...and then Wynonna came back. And I guess I’ve been scared that she’ll leave again, like Doc up and left. But then I realized, I’d be okay if she does. I’d be okay because I’d have you.” She runs the tip of her nose along the column of Nicole’s neck, dropping sweet kisses here and there. 

“I survived Wynonna leaving once. And mama too. But I’d die if I ever lost you.” It took her longer than it should have to grasp the magnitude of what they have, and yeah, that’s an overly dramatic thing to say, but she’s pulled her head out of her ass now.

“I love you,” Nicole whispers in return, pulling back and propping up on her elbows to get a better look at Waverly’s face. “It’s going to take a lot to drag me away from you,” she adds playfully before sobering. “I know Wynonna means the world to you; I don’t want you to feel like you have to choose. I’d never ask you to.” She goes to sit up, but Waverly stops her with a hand to the small of her back.

“I know you wouldn’t, and I’m not. You’re my world now, and things haven’t been easy between us lately, but I promise that I’ll do better.” She traces her thumb along Nicole's lips. “And...I’m sorry if I made you feel less than important.”

Nicole’s eyes roam Waverly’s face, searching for a clue, some type of hint that would explain the sudden heart-to-heart. “Did something happen with Wynonna?” she asks softly.

Waverly shakes her head and rubs soothing circles on her back. “Nothing’s happened, baby, I swear,” she says. “Other than that, I’ve been kind of a jerk to you.”

Nicole twists her lips into a lopsided smile and shrugs. “Kinda,” she admits, “but you’ve had your hands full,” she adds, wanting to ease some of the guilt. “I haven’t exactly been very understanding either.” Her eyes drift downwards, embarrassed.

Waverly slips a finger under her chin and lifts it up for their eyes to lock. “You’ve been trying, and I haven’t been meeting you halfway. Not really.” She plants a kiss to the side of her jaw. 

“I’m still not so used to being with someone who cares as strongly.” That’s a weak excuse, but old habits are hard to break. She runs both her hands through Nicole’s hair scratching at the base of her neck. 

“I guess we both need to do better at meeting each other in the middle.” 

“We do, but we’ll be okay.” Waverly tries to sound confident, but it comes out sounding more like a question. “I mean, we’re going to fight and argue a-a-and—”

Nicole cuts off her stammering with a kiss. “We’re going to be just fine. True, it won’t be easy, and we’ll have some bad days, but we’ll make it through. Together. Always.”

“Always,” Waverly repeats. “I like the sound of that.” They laugh softly into their kiss, chasing each other's lips with wide smiles until a loud scene in the movie catches their attention. “Do you want to restart it?” Nicole asks.

“Sure,” Waverly pushes on Nicole’s shoulders and she leans back enough for Waverly to shed her own shirt. “But we probably aren’t going to watch most of it.” 

“Oh.” Nicole’s brain short circuits as Waverly’s bra comes into view. It happened every time, but she couldn’t help it, honestly.

“Yeah, oh,” Waverly smirks and pulls Nicole down squarely on top of her. 

“Hi,” Nicole whispers against her lips. 

“Hi.”

“This is a good movie.”

“Great movie,” Waverly giggles, grabbing Nicole’s hand and guiding it underneath the waistband of her yoga pants. Nicole’s fingers glide easily into dripping folds and brush over a hardening bud, pressing down firmly making Waverly cry out. When she’s about to slide into velvet heat, a hand around her wrist halts her.

“Wait, wait,” Waverly pants.

“Do you want to stop?” Nicole asks her voice scratchy with arousal but ready to slip her hand out if that’s what Waverly wants.

Waverly watches the concern play out across Nicole’s face and melts. It never fails to make her heart flutter, all the ways Nicole puts her first.

“No. I mean, I want to keep this going but, I...I’m,” she stumbles over her words, nerves getting the better of her. She feels a blush creep up her neck, nothing to do with the hand inside her pants. “I’m in love with you,” she affirms, the words honest and raw and as real as the air in her lungs. “Totally and completely.”

She loosens her hold around Nicole’s wrist but doesn’t move her hand away. “I don’t say it enough, or show it enough, but I never want you to doubt what I feel for you, Nicole. Ever.” She feels fingers twitch against her and bites back a moan.

Of course, she would choose now—in the middle of sex—to pour her heart out. She hopes Nicole won’t mind too much. 

“I want to spend my life with you,” she promises quietly. They aren’t ready for that next big step, not even close, but she knows in her heart of hearts that Nicole is it for her. Tears pool in her eyes, and she silently curses herself for getting so emotional. 

Nicole stares at her intensely gaze unwavering as she speaks. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Waverly.”

It’s a tad awkward, having such a meaningful talk with her hand in such a compromising position, but if her lady wants to lay it all bare (no pun intended), well then so be it.

“We’ve both made mistakes, and lord knows we’ll both probably fuck up a couple more times. But in the end, all I want is for you to be happy, Waves.”

“You make me happy,” Waverly says. “So, so unbelievably happy.”

The searing kiss they share is laden with unspoken vows and silent promises of a future together. A future filled with happy times and sad times and downright ugly times but together.

Nicole’s hand itches to move but she waits for Waverly’s go ahead. She parts her lips to a tongue begging entrance and just like that the mood lifts and Waverly’s moaning into her mouth.

“You know what I want?” Waverly asks, lips curving into a devious grin.

“What?

“For you to make me _ happy _ right now.” The hand holding Nicole still presses down, guiding her fingers to move.

Nicole shakes her head with a breathy laugh. “As you wish.” Waverly gasps but not for the reason Nicole thinks. 

“We are so watching that next.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and twists her hand hitting a spot that makes Waverly let out the most beautiful sound. 

“Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want,” Nicole murmurs ghosting her lips across the heated skin of Waverly’s collarbone. 

Their issues are far from gone, but what they’ve confessed feels a lot like a healing catalyst. They’d fight their demons and deal with all the twists and turns life throws at them, together. 

Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it slipped by you, yes, that was a reference to Princess Bride.


End file.
